The Vampire's Blonde
by Sins of Blood
Summary: Sasuke is an thousand year old vampire who had moved around a lot with his brother even though he has a clan. He is every girl's dream to go out with him but no one will because he has a cold heart. When he goes to school in the new area he sees a jumpy happy blonde and something happens to him, will it be good or take him to his doom? SasuNaru, maybe some violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do another one, so another fanfiction , I get bored with my life so I decided to write another SasuNaru fic, I can still dream about it evn if it will never be true, it will always be true in my mind SasuNaruSasu forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters**

**Chapter 1**

The rain poured down on the streets of Konoha, people ran around and cars speed passed making splashes onto the pavement. Shops started to open, turning lights on, even the food places that opened up for breakfast. People were speeding to work and school, trying to get out the rain as fast as possible, some people got splashed by the cars the sped away and then they all complained while they walked around

A dark haired man walked through the streets, sun glasses on his face covering his eyes dispite it raining. He was wearing a long dark leather coat, a black dress shirt and black skinny jeans. On his feet he wore some worn out boots that was polished to make out they weren't worn out. His skin was pale which contrasted his raven coloured haired which was spiked out at the back and his bangs fell to the side of his face shaping his face.

Walking along side him was a taller male, who looks similar to the other but he had stress lines under his eyes, he was also wearing sunglasses in the rain. He had the same bangs as the shooter one but his hair was longer at the back ad was put into a loose ponytail. He was also wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and a tie, over both of their head was an umbrella which the taller one held.

People looked at the two of them strangely as they walked towards the local school and a lot of students looked at them with disgusted or eyes of pure love of how good looking both of the males looked. The male pupils couldn't understand what all the girls were squealing about and well they thought they were damn stuck up wearing sunglasses when it is raining just to look cool or so the thought while the girls walk over to them, trying to find out what their names was but they didn't answer them leaving them to pout as the two males just walked past them.

A young blonde was standing near the gates with his friends. The blonde had short spikey hair and bright blue eyes. He had tanned skin and unusual marks on his face which resembled whiskers. The boy wore a bright orange and black jacket and bright orange trousers along with black boots that were well kept.

The friends he stood with looked compleatly diffrent, one had shaggy brown hair, his eyes were quite dog like so they didn't look like normal eyes, they were a slit and he had strange markings on his face which looked like red triangles. Another one of his friends look like he was half asleep, he had a ponytail which looked like a pineapple on top of his head but other than that he looked normal. The last friend had long hair and this was tied near the bottom, he had hair that went over his sholder that was shorter than the rest of his hair, he had white eyes and wore very formal clothes for a student.

The two males walked straight passed them, well tried but the blonde back up, bumping into the smaller male. "Whoa, sorry dude, wasn't watching where I was going." The blonde said apologetically but he was shoved away by him back into his friends and then the smaller male scoffted and followed his brother. "What's his problem?" The blonde mumbled, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him and then he spotted the crest on the back of his jacket, confused about what it meant.

The older male walked the younger to the door. "You'll be alright won't you, little brother?" He asked. He was actually worried about his brother like every time he went to new school, he just didn't want their secret being found out and well it was harder for his little brother because he always wanted to wear the family's creast on his back.

The younger chuckled softly. "I'll be fine, Nii-San." He smiled softly, pulling off his sun glasses to show onyx coloured eyes and so the older was reassured about him going again. The older male turned on his heel, waving his hand as he walked away and the younger male knew that he was happy now.

The raven hair male then walked into the school doors, looking around. The school looked very modern and bright for a normal school but he was lucky enough that it was raining to day. He looked around at all the students, who walked around, lucky enough it was the first day of the school year and he had got an letter through explaining where he had to go to get his tutor for the rest of the year.

He walked up the stairs towards their support and guidance. Once he was there he knocked on the door but waited to be invited in. He was then told to come in and a women with short blonde hair looked at him. "What do you want?"

He blinked looking at the women, not liking the tone of her voice. "I was told that I could get my tutor from here, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He grumbled and the lady sighed, typing his name into the computer.

"Your in room t12, your tutor is Mr. Hatake, now go away." The women sighed. Sasuke could feel that he was unwelcome here and left without a fuss, normally he would yell at her for being rude but he didn't want to be kicked out on the first day. He then turned on his heel, walking toward that classroom, he had to ask a few people where it was which he hated event though they were very kind to him and just told him which direction to go.

Just as the bell went Sasuke walked in, walking straight to the back, away from the window, he didn't care if anyone sat her normally, he wouldn't move for anyone, he preferred the back at every single school.

Suddenly all the students began to flood in, some sitting on seats but some sitting on the desks, talking and laughing to their friends. This annoyed Sasuke to no end, he wondered how petty humans could laugh all the time, he only laughed when he found something actually funny or his brother was worrying about him but he never laughed as much as everyone else. To most people Sasuke looked like a loner but that was because he was new and also because they didn't know about his dark past.

Then two girls came up to him. One of them, had pink hair and vivid green eyes, she was wearing a top that showed a bit too much and her skirt was way to short, while the other had blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she wore a purple belly top and of course a skirt which showed a bit to much.

The pinkett dicided to speak up. "So your the new kid, you better looking than I thought, so if you ever need anything and I mean anything you know where I am." She smiled sweetly, with a small blush on her face.

Sasuke just scoffted turning away. "Go away, the both of you." He grumbled and the pinkett pout but they both walked away arguing to each other. Sasuke then heard a familer voice next to him so he turned to see the blonde he had shoved this morning now, laughing and smiling with his friends. Of course he in my tutor, this is just great. He thought to himself, he was going to hate this new year.

The blonde glanced over to Sasuke giving him a smile but Sasuke just turned away. "Guys, is he the knew person, Kakashi-Sensie said about, because he's rude." He grumbled but the dog like one, shoved him playfully.

"Naruto, you like him don't you, you think he's good looking like every girl in this classroom." He grinned making the blonde one, called Naruto glare at him but he had a faint blush on his face of embarrassment. "And theirs our answer, why can't you just fall for someone like me?"

"Because you smell like dog, Kiba!" Naruto snapped before tuning away from him. "And you are being meant to me, so I rather not." The brunett pouted at the blondes response , hoping to get him to change his mind but he didn't.

About ten minutes into tutor time, a silver haired man dressed in a suit and wearing a mask walked in, reading a book. "Sorry I was late class, I was taking a lesson in the meaning of life." It was obvious this was their tutor and it was obvious that no one actually believe him when he said his excuse of why he was late.

"Kakashi-Sensei, how many times have you used that excuse." Naruto yelled out but he soon cowered down when he go a glare from the older male.

"Naruto, you do know you are meant to be on a seat not a desk?" Kakashi said, crossing his arms although his book was still open.

The blonde pouted. "But that stupid Teme is in my normal seat Kakashi-sansei." He exclaimed pointing over to Sasuke who jus scoffted in response. Kakashi then pointed to the floor, signalling him to sit on the floor. Naruto whined but did as he signalled and sat on the floor.

Kakashi then took the register to see if they were all in. "Oh and class, there is our new student, do you want to say anything to them at all." He asked, looking at Sasuke

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't bother me, I won't kill you, that's all you need to know." Most of the girls squealed about him being cool and good looking while the boys and a few of the girls rolled their eyes at his speech, not liking the new guy.

"Right well nice to meet you Sasuke, now until the bell goes you can all do what the hell you wanted." Kakashi sighed, sitting in his chair and putting his legs up on the desk, reading his book.

Sasuke dicided it was more interesting to look at the wall then interact with anyone from this school, but when he heard the blondes bubbly voice he couldn't help but look over to him. Sasuke eyes then traveled down to the boys neck and he licked his lips, smiling ever so slightly so his fangs were on view but no one noticed, luckily enough


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its characters **

**Chapter 2**

Break soon came around and Sasuke sat in the library in the darkest corner with a very large old looking book about myths and legends. The sun had come out finally and Sasuke wanted to stayed inside, now. He kept looking over the book to see if anyone interesting was around but there was no one in the library, most people we're outside enjoying the sun. The raven haired male chuckled at something he read in the book that he knew wasn't true. He had finally took off his coat just to make it seem like a normal person, ever though he couldn't feel heat like most people could.

A loud laugh just suddenly come into the library as the blonde opened the doors walking in with his two friends. "Kiba, you just got owned by Neji!" He laughed. Kiba pouted looking at Shikamaru for help but Shikamaru was too lazy to get any help.

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes, placing down his book and picked up a hardback book, from the shelf by him, he then chucked at the blonde, hitting him in the back of his head. He heard Naruto yell when it hit him and he turned to glare at Sasuke which just made him smirk. "Dobe, you should be quiet in a library."

Naruto stomped over to the Uchiha, grabbing him by his collar. "Your not the boss of me, Teme!" He yelled. The raven haired then grabbed hold of Naruto, pulling him closer and then sniffed Naruto's neck, smirking, he liked the smell that the blonde emitted but he was oblivious that he was even doing it. Naruto blushed heavily and started to freak out.

Kiba watched from a distance, glaring at the Uchiha. He marched over there, ripping Naruto away from Sasuke and held him tightly. "Dude, you can't do that to my Naruto, it's creepy!" He yelled. "You're not even aloud to be that close to him!"

Sasuke blinked looking at him. "Okay, he was the one that grabbed me but if you saw it in a diffrent way I don't mind." He said, he pulled his coat on before standing up and placing the book back from where he got it from. "I'll be leaving you all then." He smirked before walking to the doors and leaving the library.

Naruto pushed away from Kiba. "That Teme." He grumbled, glaring the way Sasuke went and that is when the bell for next lesson went.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked to his next lesson which was English. He went to the back of the class, sitting in the best seat he could get that was away from the window. The teacher Yamato was stood in front of the class, greeting the students as they walk in.<p>

Naruto was one of the last students to walk in, he laughed with Kiba, as he took one of the seats that was right at the front, and Kiba to the last seat that was at the back of the class. Yamato handed out new books to everyone while explaining everything that their class was going to do in the year. "Now before we start learning we have to go through all the admin stuff." He smiled softly.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto when he heard him groan and then he rolled his eyes when the blonde led on the desk, closing his eyes and stopped listening to the teachers . Yamato place the book on Naruto's head before walking stright past him.

Yamato then had finished handing out the books and stood at the front of the class before turning his back on them a wrote on the board. "On the front of your books, write you name, English and my name." He told them and nearly every student got their pens out their pencil cases and started to write what he said, very one but Naruto was doing that. Yamato sent a sharp glare towards Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, start writing on your book now!" He snapped, making the blonde jump and sit up, his book falling behind him.

"But sir, you never gave me a book." Naruto grumbled but Yamato pointed at the floor behind him and Naruto turn to look seeing his book on the floor. "Oh, you did." He jumbled picking up his book, the students in the class laughed at Naruto's antics.

The blonde did as Yamato said before putting up his hand awaiting the teacher to answer him. "Yes, Naruto." He sighed heavily, looking towards the blonde.

Naruto place down his hand. "Can I go pee?" He asked and Yamato sighed, nodding. "Thanks." The blonde grinned, standing up and rushing out the class towards the toilet.

One of the girls sighed then in relief. "Finally now we can get this class going properly, Naruto is so annoying." She said and most people in the class agreed. Kiba tried to argue back that it was it his fault but none of the class listened to him, most of them thought the same thing and they hated him for it.

Sasuke listened in on the conversation that we're going on, he could agree that the blonde was annoying but he couldn't hate him slightly because he didn't really know but another reason was that his blood sang to him. The raven haired male stood up and walked out of the class, it was starting ignore him to no end of all the hurtful things that were being said about one person.

Yamato watched him go, confused but then he saw the crest on his back and so he didn't want to argue with him, especially because he was an Uchiha and Yamato had heard the dark rumors that they kill their enemies and he didn't want to become and enemy to an Uchiha.

The youngest Uchiha then spotted the blonde speeding around a corner to go to the bathroom. Sasuke the strolled down the corridor following him. He didn't want to take it too fast but he didn't want to go to slow otherwise he would have lost Naruto. He spotted Naruto going into a room when Sasuke walked around the corner and he assumed that was the bathroom. He walked in going over to the sinks and lent against them looking at Naruto.

Naruto glanced back at him. "Dude, do you really need to watch me pee?" He asked but he was just got a smirk from the Uchiha who crossed his arms. "I'm taking that as a yes then." He sighed heavily. "I never took you for a pervet."

The smaller then jumped in shock when he felt breathing on his neck and he turned around punching Sasuke stright in the face. "Ow, shit, idiot what was that for, I was just behind you!" He snapped.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "You think you can just come close to someone and breath on their neck and they won't freak out, I don't even know how you got here so fast!" The blonde yelled, you could easily tell that he was in shock of what Sasuke just did.

Sasuke sighed. "I just wanted to know the reason you left the classroom because if you really did need to go, you would have gone by now." He looked at Naruto stright in the eyes.

Naruto looked away and that's when Sasuke knew he was right. "Teme, it's none of your business, I don't even know you so keep out of it." He mumbled before walking out the bathroom, leaving Sasuke there alone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went quite quickly other than lunch when Sasuke got harassed by girls but other than that he was fine with it. Leaving the school he saw his brother standing there with his blonde as they waited for him, he put on his sunglasses, going through the doors to the outside. The youngest Uchiha just walked his normal relaxed pace with his hand in his pockets over to them.<p>

Itachi smiled at his brother but he didn't get a smile back. "How was your first day Sasuke?" The older one asked but he didn't get any reply because the annoying blonde came over with a grin on his face and hugged the blonde that was hanging off the older Uchiha's arm.

The older blonde hugged him back, smiling softly. "How was your day, un?" He asked and then the younger blonde pouted.

"Dei-Dei did you really have to ask me that because it wasn't good." Naruto whined, pulling away from the other. "It started off fine and then I have this dick head push me and then he was in my tutor, then at break he through a book at me so I went over and confronted this guy, but then he pulled me closer and sniffed my neck and then in english, I just wanted to pee and he did it again but it was creepier because it was only the two of us."

"What was his name, un?" Deidara asked smirking, he already knew what the answer might be.

"His name was Sasuke Uchiha, he's the biggest dick head I know." Naruto grumbled. The younger Uchiha moved around them so Naruto could see him crossing his arms and then cleared his throat to get his attention. The Uzumaki looked up at him and then he glared at him but didn't say anything.

"So I'm a dickhead am I, well you might want to take that back because I can ruin your brother's happiness." Sauske narrowed his eyes at Naruto but Naruto wasn't even scared of him. Deidara moved closer to Itachi when Naruto marched over to him.

"Listen here Teme, you think you can make threats like that when you are walking past my family, you don't even know any of these people here!" He yelled but that only made Sasuke smirk at him. "Stop that, why are you smirking, you know I'm telling the truth."

Itachi tapped Naruto on his shoulder. "You know that brother that I'm talking about, well he's that brother." He said softly. "My foolish younger brother."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked between the two brothers. "Ita-San, I'm so sorry if I knew that this was your brother I would have been nicer maybe but I can't be nice to him anymore, your brother is creepy."

Itachi chuckled softly, looking at Sasuke who just turned away from them. "He's socially awkward, he's never had a friend in his life, not a proper one anyway." He explained to Naruto who just blinked, looking at the younger Uchiha.

"Still doesn't explain why he sniffed me." Naruto pouted but Deidara ruffled his hair, knowing that the Uchihas had secrets they don't want outsiders to know. "Dei-Dei, is dad going to be working on paper work again?" And the older blonde nodded to the other before grabbing his arm.

Deidara kissed Itachi on the cheek. "See you later okay?" And then he led Naruto over to his small car.

Itachi looked at Sasuke who was watching Naruto like he was making sure he didn't hurt himself over and that he would be safe. Th elder brother placed a gently hand on the others shoulder. "Shall we head home, our dinner is waiting."

Sasuke just merely nodded and they both left the school grounds


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the reviews that I have been getting, they make me really happy and when people favourite my story and follow it, thank you**

**Disclaimer, I didn't own Naruto or any of it characters**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke sat in the large chair that had strange markings on it. The chair was old but the cushions were brand new, making it comfy to sit on, the colour was a dark shiny brown. The library was dark with a small light lit on the table as well as the large light lit but it still was dark, the furniture was all the same colour, dark brown but the shelves had a wood effect on it and they were filled with books. In his hand was a small worn book which he had read plenty of times but as they didn't have any electrical equipment in the house other than the phones and even then they couldn't get any data because their house was so old and got hardly any signal. Around the Uchiha was shelves full of books that all looked old and worn but some looked new but they had a a shelf to themselves.

An older Uchiha came in the library sighing heavily before going over to one of the shelves which held many books to help with his work. "Sasuke, how long are you going to spend in here today, you still have to eat as you and your brother didn't yesterday." He mumbled but didn't look at the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed placing a book mark on his page and shut the book, turning to look at the elder. "Dad, you know the reason why, we don't eat with the rest of the clan because they don't like us, especially Itachi, not after he killed half of us." He told him and the elder looked at him.

"That still no excuse, you were told that you have to eat with us so then we don't need to kill across too many days." Fugaku sighed heavily, now looking at his son disappointed. "Your brother killed them years ago, they have forgot, you are the one who makes us remember it, exactly like how you make me remember killing your mother."

Sasuke growled darkly, moving quicker than a human should, grabbing his father's collar. "You know exactly why I do that, she had no reason to die, it was my fault and you punished her instead of me." He hissed, tightening his grip.

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You were young, she should have controlled you propally, that's the reason why, now release me or you will have to deal with the punishment." He growled and Sasuke reluctantly let go of his father. "Now go and eat with your brother, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha glared at him, picking his book up and left the library angrily. He walked down the halls into the main dining room. In there was an large table big enough to fit a hundred people around, the table was a shiny black and the wooden chairs were the same colour, the floor was made up of dark red tiles so that it was easy to clean and hanging from the ceiling was a large black chandelier that lit the whole room. Across the windows were big black curtains that covered them so no out side light came in. The raven haired male slammed his book down on the table before taking a seat in one of the dark chairs

Itachi glanced at his younger brother, sighing heavily. "Has father said something to make you like this again?" He asked but his brother said nothing, so he took that as a yes. "We have the same thing every week Sasuke, you need to listen to him one day, he is telling the truth."

The younger Uchiha looked up as his brother. "Nii-San he just doesn't get it, it's his fault that mum is dead, he should have killed me not her and it's his fault that he won't make the rest of the clan forget what you did, so I'm going to keep reminding them of it." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

His brother sighed heavily. "Maybe if you just let them forget we would be fine Sasuke." He mumbled. They both stopped talking as a large glass was handed to each of them filled with red liquid. Itachi drank the red liquid while Sasuke stirred it around, not even putting a drop in his mouth. Itachi's dark eyes glanced over to Sasuke with a worried look but he said nothing to him knowing the reason why he did want the liquid, he was exactly the same when he met Deidara, it didn't satisfy him. "Sasuke you need to drink otherwise you are going to do something in school you'll regret and then me and you will have to leave because you did rememeber what father said after he killed mum."

The younger glared at his brother but he knew his brother was right about it. "Fine." He sighed, drinking the liquid from the glass although he found the taste horrid. He then put the glass down grabbing his book and then left the dining room.

He walked the long corridors, going towards his room which was on the otherside of the large house. People walked past him but didn't say anything not even show any respect even though he was the son of the head of the clan, no one liked him and so he didn't care if they didn't show respect.

He walked into his dark room turning on the light and went over to his large bed that was covered with silk sheets, he didn't even know why he had a bed he never slept but his dad and brother kept saying it would be good for when he brought a human around, like he would ever do that he planned to be alone for all of his life and die alone if he ever dies. He led on it, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

He started to think of things but then one thing popped up, Naruto Uzumaki. The raven haired male smiled softly as his mind was filled with thoughts of Naruto and then they slowly turned morbid as he saw blood running from Naruto's neck and blood running down Sasuke's chin. The blonde looked pale and lifeless while Sasuke looked strong and happy about it. Sasuke suddenly sat up his eyes widening. _Why the hell would I think like that?_ He thought, his breathing had quicken but he did feel a dying urge to taste Naruto's blood even if it was just once, he just wanted this day to end already so he can start again.

He got up, grabbing a leather jacket and his sunglasses and headed out his room. He stormed down the hallways, trying to get out the house as fast as possible but if he went any faster he would get told off, he jus knew it. The raven haired needed air and he was sensible enough to go out the door not his window because at least then they wouldn't have a reason to tell him off.

As he got to the door, Itachi was there greeting Deidara in and so Sasuke stayed back looking around to see anyone was waiting to pounce on the blonde as he could hear the blonde's blood to be drank from where he was standing, he wasn't even sure how is brother could resist it, he was finding it hard to not bite into Naruto's neck everytime he saw him even though that had only been today and he has had urges to do that.

Once he knew the blonde was safely in he walked over to the door, catching the handle before it close compleatly and opened it again walking out into the cool air. The sky had began to darken and the moon was now visible in the sky but the sun was still up so, he put on his sunglasses, shutting the door behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets walking down the stairs on to the long path that led to the large gates. He walked down the path to them, putting his hands on the cold metel pulling them both open, the metel was heavy but that didn't bother Sasuke, they weren't heavy to him.

Once opened he walked out onto the quiet streets and then pulled them shut. He walked down the streets to the park that was normally quiet around this time and so he was free to think about things while being alone and he wasn't being bugged by his family. An young girl walked past him and giggled softly. The raven haired male rolled his eyes at her immature behaviour. _Of course, that pinkett from school would see me, she's must be one of those stalker people. _He thought but he kept walking on, not even glancing at the pinkett.

He walked into the park, sitting down on the swing and just swung slowly, letting the wind blow through his raven hair. He let out a heavy sigh, relaxing as he looked down at the ground, for now his mind was blank and he enjoyed it. The silence was good for him.

Then someone happily chatting came into the park going over to the kiddies climbing frame and climbing up, still chatting with his friend who just laughed at the other. Sasuke glanced up spotting Kiba and Naruto and he grumbled, now his silence was ruined and he couldn't relax anymore, not with the blonde around. He stayed where he was watching the both of them laugh and play fight with each other and even though he was annoyed with it he couldn't help but smile even a little bit.

He watched them for a while and they didn't even notice him watching him. They both laughed and Naruto pushed Kiba off the climbing frame but the brunett just brushed it off and got back up, laughing again, he didn't even seemed hurt.

They were like that for awhile until they both were silent. Naruto looked up at the sky while the other just stared at him. The raven haired male still watched wondering what they would do next, he could see that the brunett did really love Naruto but he didn't know if the blonde had the same feelings. He could never understood how humans could love so easily but he was curious about this and hoped that Naruto, didn't have the same feelings.

Naruto glanced at Kiba, smiling softly. "Kiba, are you okay?" He asked but he was then fell into shock his eyes widening, Kiba had planted a kiss on Naruto's lips. The brunett then pulled away but Naruto couldn't say anything because he was in shock.

Kiba blinked but he wasn't sure if that was a bad idea or a good idea but held&oswts just had to do that. "Naruto, I love you." He said honestly.

Naruto didn't know what to say. "Kiba, I..." He looks down. "I'm sorry, I need to go." The blonde then climbed down and walked away leaving the brunett there alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, this one is longer that the other, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Sasuke walked with his brother again to school, today the sun was high in the sky but he still had to go to school, he saw the blonde over by the main gates but he had no friends with him and he seemed troubled about something.

"Nii-San, you can go to work, I'll be fine from here." The younger mumbled. Itachi smiled softly, nodding his head before turning on his heel and walking away. Sasuke then walked over to Naruto, gently kicking his shin to get his attention. "Dobe, what's wrong?"

The tanned male looked up at the other. "Oh it's you the creepy dude, why do you care if something is?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. He didn't know why the elder one cared about anything that he did, they didn't really know anything about each other.

Sasuke smirked. "Because I saw the mutt kiss you, I could tell you didn't want to kiss him back because you don't love him." He chuckled softly, when Naruto blushed heavily, looking at him shocked.

"H-how the hell did you know, were stalking me?!" Naruto yelled seeming to get defensive now. "You shouldn't have been watching me anyway!"

The raven haired sighed, crossing his arms. "I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, okay?" He mumbled. "I didn't really want to see that horrid sight anyway, I don't get why he would love you, you're annoying."

The smaller one growled, swinging a punch at the taller one. The punch collided with Sasuke's cheek and because he wasn't expecting it, it actually hurt. Sasuke staggered to the side, holding his cheek, this was the first time someone has ever hurt him, normally they weren't strong enough or fast enough and this angered him.

Naruto could feel anger coming from Sasuke and he regretted punching him already especially when Sasuke grabbed his collar, picking his up. The raven's eyes narrowed and Naruto swore they were red right at that moment.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, making Sasuke dropped him and turned toward the teacher that was coming towards them. They had a scar across their nose and he had brunett hair, pulled into a ponytail. "You shouldn't start a fight with Naruto like that, you don't pick students up by their collar's!"

The raven haired scoffted, crossing his arms. "He punched me first." He mumbled, looking away. A bruise was forming on his cheek but still the teacher didn't take it into account.

"Just get to class." The teacher growled. "Also, I'm guessing your that Uchiha everyone is talking about, so you have an after school detention and your parents will be getting a call home so they know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes darkly at the teacher but just walked past him not saying anything, he didn't really care if he got in trouble, the only thing that would happen is that his father would shout at him but he didn't care about that.

Naruto watched the raven haired walk away with a faint smirk on his face, he felt accomplished that even someone like an Uchiha can get angry and be the one to get in trouble. "Thanks Iruka-Sensei." He grinned. "I was really worried that no one would stop him in time."

Iruka smiled softly. "It was alright, now get to class." He said and Naruto did obideantly not wanting to make Iruka angry even though he's done it a lot since he came to this school.

Sasuke walked into his tutor, going to his normal seat, he grabbed his book from his bag, reading it, hoping that the annoying girls won't come and annoy him. He just read the worn book when someone sat on the desk, he glanced at the pinkett who was smiling at him, leaning over trying to see what he was reading as it didn't say on the front of the book.

She smiled more when the dark haired noticed him. "What ya reading, Sasuke-kun?" She asked but Sasuke just pushed his chair away from the desk, reading his book. She pouted when he ignored her so she swung her legs around and jumped off the table, sitting on his lap. "Sasuke-Kun, don't ignore me." She took the book from him, closing it and moved closer to his body. "I know you want me."

Sasuke sighed heavily, closing his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "And what if I don't." He mumbled. "You smell horrid and it's hurting my nose, go and have a shower."

The pinkett laughed. "Your joking right, I put on a new perfume just for you." She smiled softly but Sasuke just sighed heavily, signaling her to go away. "Sasuke, meet at the front gates after school, I'll walk home with you."

"Hn." He grunted, looking away from the pinkett as she jumped off the table going over to her blonde friend who was sat on a dark haired male lap but he was just staring out the window like he didn't care or he didn't feel any emotions.

Then Naruto came in the class room alone, he wasn't walking in with Kiba or any of his friends, his blue eyes darted around the room before taking up a seat by the window, staring out as he thought about what happened the day before with Kiba. He was confused about his feelings but also how he could tell Kiba once he sorted his feelings, the truth.

Sasuke stared at him for a while, watching the blonde before glancing at the ground waiting for his tutor to come in so he could leave. He picked up his book placing it in his bag before he glanced up at the clock. _Ten minutes, he should be here in a bit. _The raven haired thought and then the grey haired man walked in, reading the same book that he was reading yesterday. Again he made up some lame excuse about why he was late which made some of the class laugh and only a few of them including Sasuke and Naruto roll their eyes at his lie.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke when he heard a chair scrape across the floor and someone stand up, pulling their bag into their back and of course that person was no other than the Uchiha. Sasuke walked around the desk going towards the door and then walked out, leaving the class including Kakashi confused. The blonde rolled his eyes looking out the window, he just wanted the day to end already.

Sasuke walked down the hallways but he had no end destination, he just wanted to walk around until the bell went for next lesson. He then felt a buzzing in his pocket and he pulled out his phone, looking at who was ringing him. _Itachi, of course. _He thought, he pressed the green button, before placing it by his ear. "Itachi, what is it?" And then his brother went on about how Fugaku got a phone call and now he's got bad tempered. "Oh that was probably from the school, Dobe started a fight and I got told off for it." He sighed. "Just tell dad that." He then hung up.

The bell soon rang and the Uchiha pulled out his timetable. _PE, huh? _He sighed, going to the locker that he got this morning. He put in the code and pulled of the lock opeing the plain locker and pulled out the only bag in there before shutting and locking it.

He then walked down to the gym area and into the changing rooms, looking around, it had started to fill up already and that he hated really, it didn't like to be surrounded by some many people who were getting changed, he found it weird but he knew he would have to get changed as well, he just hoped there were no gay perveted guys in with them.

Sasuke took off his coat hanging it on one of the hooks before he opened the bag, pulling out the clothing that was inside. He then pulled off his shirt, dumping it onto the wooden bench that was far to uncomfortable to sit on, picking up the PE top that was blue and green with the school's logo.

Then he felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see black eyes looking at him with an emotionless expression. "What?" Sasuke asked, seeming to be narrowing his eyes and he pulled his t-shirt on over his head. "Do you have to stare at people when they get change?"

The other just blinked. "Nothing impressive there." He mumbled and then turned to look at someone else.

Sasuke growled but finshed getting changed into his PE kit. Once he had pulled on his trainers he walked out into the hall where a man wearing green spandex was standing in the middle of the hall with his hands on his hips and a big smile on his face. He has black hair and its was a cut and he had big bushy eye brows, Sasuke was not going to enjoy this lesson, his teacher looked like a pevert

The rest of the class was soon coming into the hall some chatting and some stayed silent, mainly Naruto and Kiba. The last person to walk in was Sai, the guy that was staring at everyone in the changing rooms, his face hadn't changed expression it was still blank.

Then the teacher started the class. "Right class as it is a new year I want lots of energy, I want to see the youth that all of you have." He grinned. "You are going to work in pairs to reach this rope right here together and that means you have to lift each other up." The class all looked everyone looking towards their friends. "But, I'm putting you into pairs myself." And him saying that made the rest if the class groan, knowing that the teacher would put them with someone they hated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at them all, he could get up their without anyone's help but he knew that he would have to help the other person, who ever he was with. Might Gai went to each person putting them with someone, Shikamaru was with Neji, Choji was withSai and Shino and Kiba were together and then Sasuke was pulled across the room to the blonde. "And you'll be working with Naruto."

The raven haired male looked at Naruto who had his arms crossed. "I can do it by my self." The blonde pouted, looking away from the taller one. He then walked over to the rope that wasn't short enough for them to reach. Naruto held up his arms, trying to jump to get it but he kept failing.

Gai watched him and the sighed. He walked over to Naruto. "Sasuke, the new person in our class of youth, come here." He said and Sasuke did that, he walked right over to them, sighing heavily. "You need to pick your classmate up, put your hands on his hips and lift him up, it's all about team work and trust."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but luckily the teacher didn't see. He then went behind Naruto, placing his hands on the smaller one's waist. "Ready Dobe?" The raven haired asked, his eyes diverting to everywhere but the blonde that was in front of him.

Naruto had a small pout on his lips. "Just lift me already you creep!" He snapped. Sasuke was annoyed by the name he used but he had to lift the idiot up to get the rope so it was only a few seconds of touching him. Sasuke lifted him up with ease as Naruto's arms reached up to grab the rope, which he was able to grab very quickly.

Once Sasuke knew Naruto had a good hold on the rope he let go and took two steps away from Naruto, large steps. Naruto glanced down, his legs swinging trying to kept him up there and he held on tighter. Sasuke watch Naruto squim in fear of falling and it made him smile until a certain person came over.

Kiba put his hands on Naruto's hips. "Let go, your safe now." He said softly and Naruto did just that and he was gently lowered to the floor. Once safely on the floor Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke but he said nothing just turn away when Sasuke just smirked at him. Kiba turned to look at him with a glare. "Uchiha, you should be nicer to Naruto, at least he let you touch him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking away. "Why should I be nice to an idiot when he doesn't do the same back?" He grumbled. "Now go back to the to your partner mutt." He growled then before turnig away.

Naruto looked at them both and sighed. "Freak, just get over here so I can lift you up." He grumbled, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. "You won't be able to lift me, weakling." He mumbled but Naruto didn't seem to care, he tried picking Sasuke up but the other would not budge. "Told you." But Naruto didn't give up, he kept trying and now he had a tight hold on Sasuke shirt trying to lift him.

"Do you eat rocks or something?" Naruto asked, straining to lift the Uchiha up but he still couldn't do it. Right about now the whole class was watching Naruto and Sasuke with a confused look and very, very slowly Sasuke was getting annoyed. "Man, why are you so heavy, you don't look fat."

The raven haired male rolled his eyes but he didn't notice the eyes on him, he was just getting annoyed so he bent his legs before jumping up but he didn't relise how much strength he put into the jump. Someone had tightly wrapped their arms around his waist and he looked down, seeing Naruto, hanging off of him. Fear was written on Naruto face as he held tigher. Sasuke looked down at the ground and bit his lip, he jumped half way up the rope, _Shit, how am I going to explain this? _He thought.

Naruto didn't even try to look down. "Sasuke, can you let us down?" He asked, his voice shaking as he looked up at the raven haired but Sasuke just smirked not moving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters from Naruto **

**Chapter 5**

Naruto still held tightly onto Sasuke, though he could feel himself falling, tears ran down his cheeks as he begged Sasuke to let him down. He didn't want to fall he was scared of falling and that's when that memory came back.

_Naruto, at the age of 7, hung from the rope after being dared to climb it by Kiba, he had got halfway up but now he started to tire and he stopped but then he felt himself slipping and his feet had no grip on the rope like he did before. He then started to slip even more losing his grip so he tried calling the teacher. "Gai-Sensei help!" He screamed but Gai wasn't in the gym anymore as he decided it was time to talk to Kakashi privately._

_"Naruto, hold on!" Kiba yelled from the ground. "I'll get Gai-Sensei!" He then ran out, leaving Naruto hanging from the rope. Naruto knew, now, that this was a bad idea and he should have never done it but now he was stuck. _

_Some kids then surrounded the rope. "Hey, the idiot got stuck." They laughed. "Who is stupid enough to get stuck?" Then one of them whispered something in the one-that-was-talking's ear, telling him to do something to make Naruto even more scared. The biggest one of the lot went to the rope and started to move it around in a circle before swinging it, making Naruto yell at him to stop. "Awww, is the poor idiot scared?" He laughed doing it more._

_His hands slipped again and they started to burn, his whole upper body was aching and he tried to get his legs to wrap around the rope but he couldn't. Then one of his arms gave out, so now only one was holding him up, his arm felt like it was being ripped off and he start to lose his grip. He tried to get his other hand to grab it again but it was too late, he fell from that height. On the way down he frantically tried to grab the rope again but it failed, with a large thud he landed on the ground, he leg was twisted away it wasn't meant to go. _

_The kids that had surrounded him, looked at his leg and then legged it away, they didn't want to be told off for it and so they left Naruto. Naruto tried to move his leg but a sharp pain shot through it and he cried out in pain and wasn't able to move it, he looked towards his leg and he saw a bone sticking out and blood pouring out. He started to feel dizzy but the last thing he saw before everything went black was a man dressed in black._

Kiba stood under Naruto. "Naruto, fall, I'll catch you, I promise." He called up but Naruto shook his head before looking at Gai who was trying to get Sai go up a different rope, but he kept saying no to him before pointed up.

"Again." Gai sighed. "They weren't meant to go up that high." He then saw Sai going over to Kiba taking his hands so there arms crossed. "Naruto, fall into Kiba's and Sai's arms. It's safe."

The blonde was reassured when Sai looked up at him and nodded gently, one person he could kinda trust was Sai even though he was very secretive. Naruto let go of Sasuke's waist, falling into Kiba's and Sai's arms before standing up straight.

Sasuke jumped down not long after Naruto let go, seeming perfectly fine. "I didn't know why he was so scared, it wasn't that high." He said, looking away but of course out of the whole class he was the only one who didn't know the story of Naruto breaking his leg but no one said anything. "I'm perfectly fine."

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. "You wanna know why?!" He snapped, grabbing Sasuke by the collar. "He fell from that fucking height when we were younger, breaking his leg! That's why, you fucking idiot!"

Sasuke shoved Kiba away. "Well, I didn't fucking know that!" He snapped before turning away mumbling. "Stupid mutt."

"Okay, class, I'm going to change the activity and partners." Gai said. "But, first go to the first bag and punch one of them _lightly_ with no gloves on and then with gloves." Everyone lined up and started hitting the bags but soon everyone had gone but Sasuke. "Newbie, punch the bags."

Sasuke sighed heavily. "You asked for it." He mumbled walking over to the bags, and punch through it, literally through it and did the same to every single bag but he wasn't showing like he put much power into it, anyway.

The class watched, all were shocked that Sasuke would do such a thing to the bags but one, certain blonde just rolled his eyes. "So, he can jump up high and punch through bags? He's more of a freak than I thought." Naruto mumbled making Sasuke look at him with a dark glare but he wasn't fazed by it.

"Anyway, let me put you into your new pairs." Might Gai said. "Kiba and Sasuke together, Naruto and Sai, Shino and Choji and Shikamaru and Neji can stay together." Kiba and Sasuke sent each other hateful glances but knew there was no other way than to do it this way. "Okay, we are going to do some light sparring with gloves on, so you don't get hurt."

Everyone rushed to get a pair of gloves, but Kiba and Sasuke didn't make a move, they just stood where they were, glaring at each, they both wanted to fight each other bare-handed. But they both had a pair of gloves thrown at them by Naruto, who then walked over to Sai with a grin on his face.

The two angry males put the gloves on and then Kiba threw the first punch and it wasn't light, it was full strength. Sasuke threw a punch to Kiba's gut, before he was hooked around the face, making Sasuke stumble to the side. "That's it, mutt, take your gloves off! I'll beat you like last time."

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, you little blood sucker, didn't mean to pee on your territory." He smirked, making the Uchiha growl in anger. "Didn't know that it was blood suckers territory." And then he lunged at Sasuke but got pulled back and both Sasuke and Kiba we're held from each other but that didn't stop them throwing snide comments.

"Well, it definitely wasn't wolf territory, you idiot, and it was unhygienic, you were lucky my father came out when he did!" Sasuke snapped. "No wonder Naruto didn't kiss you back, you're a dirty smelly dog with dog breath!"

Kiba growled more. "And how would you know that, you stalk him so you can get his blood or maybe you love him, and was jealous when I kissed him!" He smirked, still trying to get free from the grip that was on his shirt. The class started to circle them both, all listening to the the conversation; even the girls in the gymnastics centre next to it could hear and they had come in to investigate.

Sasuke managed to get out of the grip and lunged at Kiba, pushing him and Might Gai - the person holding them to the ground. "And why would I be jealous of you kissing him? If I kissed him, he would probably kiss me back." He didn't even smirk, he just punched the other in the face.

They started to roll around, throwing punches but, then, they stopped when they heard someone yell, "Bitch fight over Naruto!" They discovered it was Choji after they came to realise the voice. "Sasuke and Kiba are fighting over Naruto!" The rest of the class just blinked, shocked, and nodded in agreement.

Sasuke and Kiba looked at them all and then at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes at them both, thinking they were both childish - but both Sasuke and Kiba knew this was more than just about Naruto. It was just their nature when around each other.

"Let's take this outside, mutt." Sasuke grumbled, getting up and brushing himself off. Kiba nodded, standing up and doing the same before they both headed outside to finish their fight.

Sakura had watched most of it, since she was one of the first ones to actually run into see it and she was shocked that Naruto had done nothing today and yesterday and the Uchiha was already like this over him while she had tried her best to make him like her but nothing worked! She glanced at Naruto, who looked at her when he felt eyes on him, and she glared, shaking her head.

Naruto sunk down, wishing the ground would swallow him up. He didn't want the girls to hate him just because Sasuke had said that about him but he didn't know if it was true or not. "I'm getting my dad." He mumbled speeding out the hall.

Sasuke stood outside, looking at Kiba. "You are lucky they didn't hear what you called me, or all of them would be dead right now." He grumbled, sitting on the floor. He had seemed to calm down a lot now the cold air was around him and he couldn't smell blood any longer. The amount he drank was enough but it still didn't stop the hunger that was always apparent, just because his dad had cut down on portion sizes because the clan had grown quite large.

"I don't care if they did, that would mean Naruto would stay away from you and he would be all mine to do what I like to." Kiba grumbled, he was still a little hot headed even when outside but it was his nature. "Just because you're jealous because I got there first. I don't know why you even came here, you knew this school had creatures that don't like vampires."

"I don't care about that, they know I can beat them without any effort." Sasuke sighed, looking at the sky. He wasn't lying most people he could beat he hadn't met anyone who could actually make him feel pain, well, until Naruto had punched him this morning, he felt that completely, Kiba's punches may had made him bleed but they were no where near like Naruto's punches...

"Really, well, I bet I could beat you any day. You've gotten weaker since the last time, you're getting a bit old, aren't you?" Kiba smirked, only to feel a fist connect with his jaw and he went stumbling to the ground. He then looked up at Sasuke - who was baring his fangs at him and, now, he seemed like he was not going to be able to calm down. Sasuke's eyes shone red at Kiba with an intent to kill but Kiba wasn't going to go down easily.

Sasuke went to kick the other but Kiba moved out the way, getting to his feet. He wiped his cheek, growling. Sasuke then swept him out, pinning him down, punching him repeatedly. "Now do you think I'm weak?!" He yelled. Kiba manage to defend from most but not all, so some punches did land.

Sasuke stopped, pulling his fist back, he was going in for the last shot but someone grabbed his wrist. "Stop!" They said sternly. "You don't want to do that."

Sasuke glanced back to see a man with blonde messy hair but it was longer at the front. He had a tanned complexion and bright blue eyes, the man just reminded him of Naruto but he didn't have the whiskers on his cheeks and his blood was slightly different but it had the same effect on him. "Let me kill this mutt!" Sasuke yelled but he had made his eyes goes black so that he wouldn't find out anything suspicious, only Kiba knew about him being a vampire, he hoped.

Minato sighed heavily, pulling Sasuke off. "Sasuke, my office. Kiba, nurse's office now!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, hey guys sorry it took me a while to upload this and sorry this is a short chapter but I just though as it is a new year I better put up a new chapter for you guys to celebrate the start of 2015, I hope you all had a good Christmas and Happy new year**_

**Chapter 6**

Minato sat in his chair, looking at Sasuke with a disappointed look. "I expected more from you, your a new student and on the second day of the year you have a fight with a loyal student." He sighed heavily. He wasn't shouting, or anything, he just sounded disappointed with the raven haired. "I'm going to have to call your parents and organise a punishment but, first, I want to know why you wanted to kill Kiba."

Sasuke leaned back in the chair, slouching slightly, his arms crossed over his chest. "He offended my pride, he called me weak so I put that dog in his place." He told Minato. "He provoke me if you think about it, now can I go home. I've had enough of this place for today."

The blonde headmaster sighed heavily, leaning back more. "Are you sure that is what happened?" He asked but the raven haired just nodded. "Fine, you can go home but today you are not aloud to come back to school premises until tomorrow."

Sasuke got to his feet. "Okay, that's fine, but I make no promises." He said, running his fingers through his hair, before turning on his heel going towards the door. When he reached out to grab the door handle, he looked back at the blonde. "It was nice seeing you, Minato-Sensei." He smirked, before pulling the door open and left the office.

Sasuke headed down the hallway, towards the main doors, when he saw Kiba with plasters over his face from when Sasuke had managed to cut into his face and he just smirked, feeling proud seeing Kiba like that.

Kiba rubbed his cheek. "Aw man, how could I get beat up by him." He mumbled, making Naruto laugh at his misery. "Dude, you are meant to be supportive I'm going to get him one day, anyway, and then he'll see that my family are the superior family, not _them_."

Naruto laughed. "I'm guessing your family has been associated with them before then." He grinned even though he did feel a little upset that his best friend didn't tell him this until now but he didn't question it because he didn't want to know why his friend never told him.

The brunette sighed heavily. "Our families have been arch enemies for centuries and we were giving the task of protecting something from the Uchiha but it looks like they are going to get what they wanted." He grumbled.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking at him with a puzzled look. "What are you protecting?" He asked but Kiba was called into Minato's office before he could even answer

* * *

><p>The day went on and now it was lunch. Naruto sat outside on the green grass, letting the window rush past him. He found that the cool air was always very refreshing especially when his friends have all gone somewhere, this meant he could think over a few things. The blonde looked up at the grey sky and even though that depressed some people he found it relaxing.<p>

Then Sakura, Ino and a few others girls walked over to Naruto. "So we hear that Sasuke likes you." The pinkett glared crossing her arms. "He even fought over you with Kiba, well we're going to stop this right now, you stay away from Sasuke, if we see you near him you'll regret it."

Naruto blinked at them. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but don't worry I don't want to be anywhere near that freak." He grumbled looking away. "You can have him, I'm sure he'll go out with you."

Sakura glared at him, growling. "Sasuke isn't a freak!" She yelled, grabbing Naruto by the collar. "You better take it back right now or else."

Naruto struggled against her, pushing her away. "But he is, I don't care about what you think about him, he is a freak and a freak he will always be." He growled but then whimpered when Sakura went to punch him but he felt no connection to the hard hit that was to come. When he looked up he saw Sasuke holding Sakura's wrist, pulling her away.

The raven haired male pulled the pinkett close to him. "You really don't want to do that to him, he's an idiot that doesn't know any better." He mumbled softly. "And you're a beautiful girl who any guy would want to have, just not me."

Sakura's cheeks went bright red when she heard the voice that was coming from behind her. "S-Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly as the girls around them just squeal in happiness.

Sasuke just shushed her. "Now walk away and never come near Naruto again if you are going to hurt him or even try and stop him from seeing me, its his choice, got it?"

The pinkett just nodded, completely flustered. She moved away from Sasuke very slowly like she wanted to stay in his touch for longer and then she slowly made her way over to the group of girls that she hung out with, squealing happily that she got that close to the person they considered the coolest guy in school as they all walked away to go somewhere else.

The older male moved over to Naruto, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright Dobe?" He asked, but the blonde just turned away from him pouting. _He's sulking. _The raven haired thought and then wondered why, he just saved him from being punch by a girl, he should be a least a bit grateful to him or well that is what Sasuke thought. "Why are you sulking?"

Naruto glared at him. "Because I didn't need your help, freak!" The blonde snapped at the taller male making the other blink in confusion. "I never needed your help because you haven't ever been here until this year, so why would i suddenly need your help now, I'm not like one of those girls who will just fall for you!"

Sasuke chuckled softly. "I never said you were Dobe." He smiled softly, moving closer to the blonde. "I would never compare you to them because you are an idiot and they at least have a bit of intelligence. "

Naruto glared at him punching him in the chest, pouting more. "I have some intelligence and at least I'm not a freak." He grumbled making the Uchiha laugh a little. "Don't laugh at me, Uchiha!"

The raven just moved over to the blonde, placing a hand on his head and patted it lightly. "You keep telling yourself that, we all know the truth." He teased making the blonde blush very lightly at his actions but he also sulked more.

"I thought you were meant to be off school grounds?" He grumbled, looking up and the older male who had now put his hands in his pockets, looking out into the distance.

"I had no where to go, my dad doesn't know about me getting in trouble and well Itachi is out with Deidara so I stuck around." Sasuke explained, still looking away from the blonde seeming to be thinking about something else as well as talking to the blonde. "Just don't tell Minato-sensei, I don't want to get into even more trouble, I'm still hoping Kiba won't call the police on me, I did try and kill him."

The blonde glared at him then. "It's your own fault if you do, you shouldn't start fights and then try to kill your opponents!" He snapped and this made the raven haired male look at him before he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Teme."

Sasuke chuckled then. "Who are you, my father?" He teased, looking at the blonde who just pouted, pushing him gently. "I'm joking dobe." He laughed when he stumbled back but he hit into someone who was growling at him.

Kiba glared at him. "What are you doing here Uchiha?" He growled, not seeming pleased that he was around Naruto. "You were meant to go home, you did ask it."

Sasuke moved away, smirking at Kiba. "I was passing by when I saw some Bitches picking on Naruto, I basically helped him from them." He said, he really wanted to piss the other off but he knew if he started a fight with Kiba he probably would get a worse punishment than this. "I'm leaving right now, but if you touch Naruto, I will hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

**So another chapter up, I hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke walked along the streets into a small alley that led to somewhere no one he knew could find him. Along that alley way was a set of stairs which goes down to a door. Sasuke went down these stairs, knocking on the door.

The door opened and a short bulky looking man peered out frowning until he looked up to see Sasuke and he smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha, its been a long time my friend." He chuckled, holding his arms out to him. "Come on man, bring it in." He laughed, hugging the taller male.

The raven haired male chuckled softly, hugging him back. "Its good to see you too, Alphonso." He smiled softly. "I was wondering if you had any fights going on today that I could participate in."

Alphonso smiled, pulling away. "Ah, the great Uchiha returns." He said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "Sure, I can put you in the next fight but no vampire stuff, you have to go normal speed and stuff." He laughed and Sasuke nodded happily, walking in once Alphonso had moved back into the underground building, shutting the door behind him

Sasuke walked through the dim little hallway and as they got closer to the room he could hear cheering and it sounded quite busy when normally at this time of day there wasn't the normal amount in there as most people were either working or just didn't have the time so Sasuke knew someone good had to be here today.

They entered the large hall to see two men fighting. One was ginger and was taller than the other, Sasuke immediately recognized who it was and chuckled softly. "I see Jugo has finally found someway to keep his other side under control." He smiled. He watched as Jugo pummeled the other man into the ground, knocking him out, making the whole hall cheer at his success.

Jugo looked around him but stayed silent, not saying anything until he saw Sasuke and there was a glint of happiness in those eyes as it was an old friend he had saw. Jugo walked over to the older but smaller male. "Its good to see you." He mumbled quietly not really say much more.

Sasuke nodded. "And you, are you up for another fight? I sure would like a challenge." He smiled softly at Jugo, who nodded. "Okay, you have ten minutes to rest up and then I will meet you again in that fight."

* * *

><p>After school, Naruto sat in the chair in the headteachers office, looking around while Minato busied away finishing the last of his paperwork. Today, he couldn't go straight home as his brother wouldn't have been picking him up to take him home so he had to wait. "Dad, why couldn't I just walk home with Kiba?" He asked wondering why he wasn't allowed that simple bit of freedom. "I mean... I am sixteen, I'm capable of walking home myself."<p>

Minato looked up at Naruto, sighing heavily. "Because, last time, you got lost and the time before that Kiba got you drunk." He explain, seeming fed up with the same conversation everytime he wouldn't let him walk home alone or with his friend. "I just can't trust you not get hurt, you know how precious you are to me."

Naruto pouted, looking down. "I still don't get why you won't give me any freedom after school, Dei-Dei does." He grumbled, but looked up at his father who was busy doing his paperwork again. "I'm going on a walk, I'll be back in a bit."

The younger blonde stood up moving towards the door. He grabbed the handle, pulling the door open before heading out, walking out shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall moving towards the main entrance, staring at it, he was debating over whether to leave or not. He then made a few steps towards the door before looking back behind him, hoping that his father hadn't followed him which he didn't. He then ran out the doors feeling the air hit him seeming relieved to be out the school.

He walked towards the gates, seeming happy now he was free although he couldn't stop looking around him making sure his dad wasn't around to stop him because that would mean he would be in big trouble. Once he got to the school gates, he stopped before he started to sprint away from the school.

He made it onto the high street with no problems so he seemed pretty confident that he could show his dad up - that he can be trusted to walk home by himself. He then got to a turning where there was a alley, or he could just carry on going on the main road but he thought the alley way would be a shortcut so he turned on his heel, making his way down the alley way brimming with confidence because he thought he was going the right way.

Walking down the alley way, he found out it was a dead end and he looked down, sighing heavily looking down at the ground. He turned on his heel to walk back into the main street when he bumped into a tall male. The man put a gun to the smaller males head while other people surrounded him chuckling eerily. Naruto couldn't see any other the guys faces as they had their hoods up and wore a mask so it was impossible to know who it was.

The man with the gun the spoke up. "Give me your wallet." He grumbled, pressing the gun harder against his head. Naruto shook his head but the man just growled, making Naruto tremble his hands going to his pockets and held out the frog purse that he has had since a young age. But he gripped it tightly, not letting the man take it so someone punched him in the eye, making him fall to the ground before someone kicked him, taking the frog purse from Naruto.

The blonde's vision went fuzzy, then, not being able to focus on anything, the last thing he could make up was a raven haired male attacking the people that had attacked him before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke in his bed, his head hurt like a truck had smashed into it and he only remember parts of last night but after getting hit he couldn't really remember anything other than losing his frog and that kind of depressed him.<p>

The door open and the the older blonde walked in, looking at him with a disappointed look. "I can't believe you lied to me, Naruto." He sighed heavily. "I told you can't be trusted to walk by yourself and you proved my point by this, luckily that the person, who brought you home and called me, showed up when he did. You could have been seriously hurt."

Naruto looked down at the ground, not saying anything to his father. He did wonder who the person that saved him was because he did want to say his thanks to them. He just slowly walked over to the door heading out, leaving his father in his room, he just wanted to shower.

He walked down the hallway, towards the bathroom, nothing was special about their home and in the tired state that Naruto was in it was luckily enough there wasn't much around that he could trip over. As he got to the door, it was pulled open; he was looking up at his older brother before peering in and seeing Itachi. "Ehhhhhh, what are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Itachi, shocked to see the elder male standing in his bathroom with only a towel around his waist. "Get some clothes on!"

Itachi chuckled softly, looking at Naruto. "Your brother and I got a bit tipsy last night and this was the closest place." He smiled softly.

Naruto blinked before looking at Deidara. "Does dad know he's here, you know he'll have a fit if you kept this from him." He mumbled but he felt a presence behind him making him turn to look at his dad. "Oh no." he mumbled.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Dad, I can explain." He said hoping the other won't get angry or disappointed with him. "Itachi couldn't go home last night because of family things that he isn't allowed to because of something to do with certain things that has happened in the past so we went out and…."

Minato sighed heavily, stopping the blonde in his tracks. "Whatever Deidara, you're nineteen, I don't have any control of what you do now but when you are in my house please don't take a shower together, it will confuse Naruto and he might start doing that with people thinking it will be alright."

Deidara looked down at the ground, understanding what his father was getting at. He grabbed Itachi's wrist, running to his room with the Uchiha behind him, not saying a word to any of them. The blonde slammed his door after Itachi was in and locked it so no one could get it.

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "Things have certainly have gotten crazy since they've come into our life." He mumbled turning on his heel, walking towards the stairs to head to the kitchen.

The youngest blonde just blinked before turning, going into the bathroom, shutting the door. He slowly moved towards the mirror seeing the bruise that surrounded his eye. "They gave me a black eye!" He exclaimed, touching it tenderly.

"Naruto, don't shout!" Deidara yelled from his room at the sudden outburst that came from the bathroom.

Naruto sighed heavily, going over to the shower, turning on the water. He then started to get undressed before he go into the shower the warm stream of water hitting him, making him relax and forget about his worries. Grabbing the bottle a shampoo he squirted some on to his hand before rubbing it into his hair. Feeling the bubbles from his hair run down his face relaxed him even more and he sat down letting the shower just stream down onto his body.

After 30 minutes, Naruto decided to get out, turning off the water; he wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out into the cold bathroom. Stood by the door was a tall raven haired male and his eyes narrowed at the smirking male who was stood there. "What are you doing here, freak?" He spat at the Uchiha who was looking up and down the other's body.

Sasuke sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling as soon as Naruto's face flushed bright red. "Your dad let me in, I wanted to see if you were alright." He mumbled, Looking over at Naruto again, smiling faintly. "And, well, after yesterday, I wasn't so sure."

Naruto glared at him then, growling. "That doesn't give you any right to come into someone's bathroom when they are taking a shower!" He yelled but the Uchiha didn't flinch at his tone. "You're perverted!"

The raven haired man chuckled softly at his outburst. "No, I'm not, I just wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. Please don't put me in the same group as someone I know." He said softly.

Naruto stood there, surprised at how gentle his laugh was, it wasn't like the people who laugh at him at school. It was kind and he liked it. He felt his heart flutter at the sound and he blushed. What's going on, why am I feeling this way? The thought raced through his head of what was going on but it all came to the same conclusion: _I'm falling for him_.


End file.
